Together for Never
by triple baka
Summary: Request from Countless Chaos on Gaia. Flood, aka Nikolai, ends up on a date with Jester, otherwise known as Elliot. The two enjoy this small time together, not knowing that they fight for the opposite sides. One shot date scene. Yaoi (male x male) and a few bits of swearing. First DC story!


Nikolai peered at his watch with a sigh, noticing it was getting close to dinner time. _He said he'd be here an hour ago… Was that night at the bar just… Some fling? He said he would meet me here at 4… _

He waited, counting when his watch ticked another minute. He was losing his mind, ever so slowly. The ticking seemed to never end, each tick so far apart it felt as if hours separated them. Eventually, he couldn't take it. Feeling his face grow flush from the embarrassment at being stood up, he got up from his seat slowly, setting money on the table for the drink he consumed alone. Just as he was walking out the door, a certain hazel-eyed man ran into the closing door.

"Ow ow ow that hurt- NIKOLAI YOU'RE STILL HERE THANK GOD!"

Nikolai raised an eyebrow at the man's remark, before settling down with a small smile. Elliot raised a hand and led Nikolai back into the small diner. They sat in silence, each ordering their meals, until Elliot spoke up.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late. I swore you said 5 and when I realized I was wrong I ran here as fast as I could- hey you ok? You seem… I don't know, down"

Nikolai raised an eyebrow puzzled. He thought for a moment about what he was feeling. _Well I waited here for over an hour for you, thought you decided I wasn't worth your time… Just like Bruce…_

"Hey, dude, you ok? What's going on? You better not be mad at me I told you I didn't mean to be late!" Elliot snapped, standing up. Nikolai looked down, and shook his head slightly. A small blush formed under his cheeks, half hidden by his raven-black hair. Elliot saw his reaction and sat back down silently, regretting his yelling.

"Hey… I didn't mean to yell 'ya know…"

"I know" Nikolai responded quickly, without a moment's hesitation. Elliot smirked.

"See, I knew you could talk! Now tell me what's going on Nikki"

Nikolai frowned at the nickname. Deciding to push Elliot's buttons, he leaned over the table and touched his face. Elliot's face flushed red, as Nikolai spoke.

"As I said blondie. Nothing's wrong." Elliot fidgeted under his touch, gently pulling his hand away. His face stayed flush red from the contact, and spoke up softly.

"Alright, alright j-just don't touch me!"

Nikolai smirked, finding Elliot's weakness once and for all. _It's almost like fighting someone new _he thought. _I'm learning about his weaknesses and strengths… Good thing he's on my side though… _Nikolai stood up, and walked over to Elliot, who looked up in shock and wonder at what was going to happen next.

Nikolai put a hand on the side of Elliot's face and kissed him gently, causing Elliot's eyes to grow wide. He didn't fight back though, choosing rather to enjoy the feeling of the man next to him. Pulling away gently, Nikolai sat next to Elliot, smiling.

"You just like fucking with me, don't you?" Elliot said, taking a bite of his burger. Nikolai shrugged, half leaning on Elliot's shoulder. Elliot blushed from their contact, and looked at the empty spot across the table. "You know, you don't have to sit on top of me!"

Nikolai smirked at Elliot's outburst, and decided to play dirty this time. Looking down and letting his midnight hair fall in front of his face once more, he hunched his shoulders over, and stood up. Elliot, noticing the depressive actions of his new boyfriend, grew extremely worried.

"Hey… Nikki… You know I have a temper! Nikki don't cry… Crap! Uhh… "Elliot thought out loud. He watched his lover "cry" for a few minutes, before looking down himself. Feeling terrible about lashing out over a simple touch, he looked to the ground as well. "Sorry, Nikki…"

Nikolai noticed Elliot actually grow sad, and frowned. He made his way back over to Elliot's side of the table, and sat back down. Before Elliot could fully look up, his lips were met with Nikolai's. Elliot cursed Nikolai through his thoughts, but thought _He's a dammed good kisser... And knows how to get what he wants… Damn_

Nikolai offered a smile, choosing to sit directly on top of Elliot.

"H-Hey! Nikki get off I'm trying to eat here!"

Nikolai shrugged, and continued to eat his own dinner.

"Hey! Are you listening?! Hey!"


End file.
